Legends Never Die
by Katolika at Filipina
Summary: This is a tribute to Bruno Ganz, the actor who gave life to Downfall parodies.


One day, Hitler was just eating Cheerios while watching parodies made about him on his bed, as usual. Unexpectedly, Günsche, Jodl, Krebs, Burgdorf, Koller, Wiedling, Keitel, Mohnke, Goebbels, Himmler, Hewel and Fegelein gathered around the Fäilure's car-like bed.

"So...what?" Hitler asked irritatingly after putting down his bowl of cereal and pausing a video.

"Mein Fäilure, I feel very, very, very sad to inform you that..." Günsche said despite being on the verge of a breakdown. "That...that...that..."

Günsche burst into tears right after muttering "that" for three consecutive times. Wiedling hugged the giant informer to comfort him. Even though he needs to be strong to comfort a crying general, Wiedling lets down his guard and cries as well.

"What happened?!" Hitler asked furiously.

"Mein Fäilure, Bruno Ganz has peacefully passed away today (February 16, 2019)." Jodl said then cried.

Hitler and all of his generals dedicated a lonely hour of mourning for Bruno Ganz.

* * *

Hitler and his generals dress themselves in black clothes. The shade of their attire serenely matches the mood they're in right now. Not only Hitler and his generals are in deep mourning for Bruno Ganz, the great man who blindly started the production of Downfall parodies on YouTube, but also the major and minor Downfall parody makers.

Hitler and his generals go to the place where Bruno's wake is being held. On the chairs, everybody sat down and began to weep even more in front of Bruno's coffin. Hitler walked out of the place out of the sharp pain he's feeling. In time, the sky cried heavily like him.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to hold back the tears but I'm so sad_

_I just don't know how,_

_I just don't know why_

_Bruno's lying there today_

_And I can't stand the pain,_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No, I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to him?_

_He was a great man_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As he's fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to him?_

_Everybody's crying_

_He tries to comfort us, but he's not really here_

_I'm sinking into depression_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna see him again_

_So I'll try to hold on a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't bring him back to life_

_No, I can't_

_How could this happen to him?_

_He's left a legacy_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As he's fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to him?_

_He's left a legacy_

_Got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As he's fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to him?_

Suddenly, a pat on his shoulder interrupted Hitler. He looks back. Surprisingly, it's Bruno Ganz himself!

"Bruno?! B...But you...you're dead!" Hitler asked and exclaimed.

"I am dead, Adolf Hitler. And I know it's very painful. But eventually, your soul and emotions shall heal." Bruno said kindly. "Like what you said, I've left a legacy. So, please do me some favors."

"I'll do anything." Hitler said desperately.

"I hope you, every character in Downfall and every parody makers stay strong. Don't be sad anymore for I will always be with you in your hearts and in your memories. Keep on fighting for your lives. Moreover, stay close to God." Bruno said.

"Ok." Hitler said, feeling deeply touched.

In thin air, Bruno disappears. Hitler whispers, "Goodbye, Bruno. Sleep tight."

**A/N The tragic death of Bruno Ganz is one of the pieces of evidence 2019 is gonna be a terrible year. First, bombings. Second, a law that was passed stating 12 year olds can be arrested. Third, measles outbreak in the Philippines. The measles outbreak has taken away so many young lives in the blink of an eye. Fourth, the Rice Tarrification Law. Finally, there are many more problems that have arrived or will come in my country. Dear reader, I hope your year is well. Keep on fighting.**


End file.
